Such A Nice Smile
by MakotoUchiha
Summary: Sai has filled the empty space inside Kumiko which was once filled by Sasuke Uchiha. What happens when they change their lesson plans? Horrible Summary - - SaiOC SaixOC


Such a Nice Smile

-Sai One-Shot-

I laughed as I watched Sakura beat up Naruto… Just like old times, nothing much has changed. Well except the fact that Sasuke is gone. But I'm not going into detail on that… well for now that is.

My name is Kumiko Sarutobi, and yes I'm the Third Hokage's Granddaughter, and Konohamaru is my younger brother. We get along great, though of course like every brother and sister we get into some small spats about things.

I sighed as I walked over to the bruised Naruto. I helped him up and started to heal up his new wounds that Sakura left him, as she stomped off.

I was a medical Nin, and have been studying the art since I was young. Sakura and I have also been under the care of Tsunade for our lessons, though I'm a bit farther in my training, due to my earlier studies.

"Naruto when are you ever going to learn, I guess you just don't understand girls very well now do you?" I questioned.

Out of the whole team 7 I was probably the one that worried the most about all of them, I didn't like seeing them in pain, which is why I became I medical-ninja. I like to help people and heal them, not hurt them, though if needed and if I'm willing too I can be brutal and deadly.

He looked up at me, and gave me a sheepish grin, "I guess not, what I say that was so bad?" He asked, not fully understanding what he had done wrong.

I gave him a 'You-Got-Too-Be-Kidding' look, "Naruto you just told her it was good to be flat." I explained.

I don't think Naruto noticed but it was her shirt that made her look flat… I sometimes wish I could hide my cleavage but that doesn't work anymore now that I'm more mature.

I personally thought it was cute how Naruto was trying to compliment her, and how in the end it became more of an insult… poor Naruto. Sakura shouldn't be that hard on him, she should know by now that he's clueless when it comes to girls.

He whined, "But I told her it was a good thing!" he shouted, unhappy about her reaction.

I shook my head, and closed my eyes, "I don't know if Ero-Sannin told you this, but you shouldn't talk about a girls body, especially if she's right in front of you, or in hearing range" I lectured.

He lowered his head, cursing the Toad Sage under his breathe.

I noticed the suns position in the sky, and my eyes widen, knowing I was late.

"I'm sorry Naruto… But I really got to go… Bye!" I shouted and ran off.

I jumped from roof-top to roof-top… finally reaching my destination.

A boy with black hair and pale white skin looked up from his sketch pad. His lips formed a small smile, kind of a fake one… he always tries to make it real though.

"I though you weren't going to show… Kumi-chan" Sai said, pushing of from the ground and stood up. He was a bout 3 inches taller than me, and my eyes reached his nose.

"Sorry I was busy helping Naruto, Sakura decided to beat him up again" I said with a sheepish grin like Naruto makes a lot.

He put his sketch book away into his pocket, the one about him and his brother. I often caught him looking at it. His emotions were slowly returning but I really do mean slowly. He still had some confusion about things.

Like with nicknames… I had to fix that… he kept on naming people the wrong things… It was kind of cute, though he would keep on getting hurt by people so I had to put an end to it.

I don't know why but I found him cute, maybe it was his confusion about people, or the fact that he insulted people with out knowing he did.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the academy, "Come on, I have another lesson for you today" I said.

He pulled back, making me stop. I turned around and gave him a confused look, "Why did you stop… Do you not want a lesson today?" I asked.

A small blush appeared on his face, "Well I thought instead of having a lesson we could go and get something to eat and maybe go for a walk" he said, a little embarrassed.

I couldn't help but blush myself. I mean he kind of just asked me out on a date… or maybe I'm just jumping into conclusions.

"Well I don't see why not, how about we get some ramen" I answered, saying yes to his idea/date. Well what were you expecting me to say, NO?

He nodded in agreement, and we headed towards the ramen shop.

People would always glance at us when we walked together… maybe it was how our looks contrasted. He had pale white skin, while I was more on the tan side, due to being out in the sun so much. I had long golden brown hair that curled in various places as he had coal black hair. My eyes were amber, and he had the ink colored eyes that held no emotion. Though that would soon change one day, I can promise this.

Or maybe it was the fact that we were so opposite. I was the village's most happy-go-lucky girl, the one that was trusted so well, so highly respected and known. He on the other hand was calmer, and wasn't caught off guard. He wasn't known at all, due to his life being in ROOTS.

We ate our ramen and sat in peace. I of course don't like peace and quite had to talk and make conversation. He always seems to listen to me when I talk, which I know not much people do, annoyed by my talkative nature.

"So Sai, when are you going to paint me a picture?" I asked, wondering when I would get my end of the bargain.

Our bargain was that if I teach him about emotions, he would paint me something. I always thought he was a talented artist, ever since I saw his painting on our mission to retrieve Sasuke about 3 months ago. Ever since then we've been getting closer ever since.

He blushed, "I still haven't decided what to paint you" he replied.

I shrugged, "That's fine, no rush in it, take you time I want it to be perfect" I said, truly wanted it to be perfect. Though I know it will be, knowing Sai's artistic skills.

A huge smile formed on my face, as I rushed towards the swings in the park. I use to always come here with my Grandpa when I was younger and he would push me, and he would laugh as I jumped off from the highest point.

I giggled as I pushed of the ground, using my legs to swing back and fourth. Sai reached me and looked at me funny.

"Come on join me, didn't you use to swing you were younger?" I asked.

He shook his head, no.

I stopped quickly and got off, and patted the bent seat, "Well then get on, I want to push you" I replied.

He reluctantly got on, as I started to push him on the swing. I laughed as stepped on it, using my weight to swing us.

I continued to laugh… as the swing got higher. We slowed down and the swing got lower. We completely stopped, and got off.

"Well that was fun, I haven't done that since I was younger… with Sasuke" I said sadly.

The truth was that Sasuke and I were extremely close when we were younger; we were the best of friends. We always were together, and when we got older we used to train together all the time.

We walked over to a bench and sat down. Everything was quite for awhile; it wasn't an awkward silence, just a quite moment.

I was happy I met Sai, he was filling in that space in my heart that Sasuke left open when he went to Orochimaru, and was filling in more, even he didn't know it.

I know Sai has no emotions so far, but he was trying to regain what was taken away when he was younger, and that's all that matter… right?

I felt a hand engulf mine, and held my hand tight; I looked up at Sai confused.

He blushed a bit; "I read in a book once, that on a date you hold hands" he explained his actions.

I blushed, but laughed at his cuteness…

"Did you finish the book?" I asked, curious.

He shook his head," No I never got a chance to, why?" he replied.

A blush formed, "Well you know if you're a good date you might get a reward in the end" I replied, giggling at the confusion on his face.

"Reward?" he asked.

I nodded, and laughed.

He got up, and took me with him, as he still had my hand.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"Well a good date walks their date home right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, a good date always walks their date home" I said, blushing a tiny bit, thank god it was night time now.

We reached my apartment, and he walked me to my door.

I looked down, my face was red, and I could tell Sai was just as nervous.

"Thanks for bringing me home Sai, I had fun today!" I told him.

"So did I, we should do that again sometime" he replied.

It was quite again, I could tell Sai was getting more nervous.

I gathered up my nerve and grabbed his jaw gently and placed my lips onto his.

His lips were soft, and felt untouched. They probably were, him not having much social contact with others.

His eyes were wide, and held some confusion, but they shortly closed and he kissed back. His kiss was soft, due to him not knowing fully well what to do exactly.

Sure he read books about how couples act, but he never had his own experience with it.

We broke apart, short out of breath. I looked down and blushed.

"Well I better get inside, it's getting late" I said.

Sai didn't reply and I looked up to see if anything was wrong.

A smile was on his face… though it wasn't like the others; it looked and was a real one. Not a smile that had to be forced, just a smile that formed with your lips on its own.

It was shocking, but I couldn't help but be proud of him.

He has such a nice smile


End file.
